


Owners Rights

by Typo66



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Clint, D/s, M/M, Really this is just D/s, alpha!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typo66/pseuds/Typo66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an off shoot of "While We Pretend to Sleep". Clint went after Natasha when she got captured in Syria. We saw how it ended on Steve and Tony's side. We didn't see how it ended for Clint. Phil Coulson had a thing or two to say about Clint's conduct during the rushed rescue mission.</p><p>It can be read as a stand alone I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owners Rights

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching Agents of Shield and I think Coulson's alpha vibe needed one more fic. I just wanted to see him be all extremely dominant while being calm and pleasant. And btw, Clint had so few scenes, its a damn shame. Good thing Whedon promised to give him more screen time on the second movie. I couldn't even find a decent scene to which I could referance his character voice. I tried.
> 
> Another note; remember when Syrian government was accused of using chemical weapons? US threatened to send American military to interfere, Russia threatened to stop US from interfering and it was seriously a 12 hour window before war broke out and Syria agreed to sign on turning over weapons. So that was a whole real thing that happened pretty recently, while I was writing the Syria bit in "While We Pretend to Sleep". Just in case you missed the news at the time.

“Coulson. What the hell?”

The door of Coulson’s office banged open and Barton walked in, in full gear, with his bow strapped to his back. So he’d expected to be deployed. And he was pissed.

Nothing Phil couldn’t handle. He had been planning to talk to the beta anyway. If Clint wanted to talk now, now would do.

“Agent Barton.” He greeted the agitated archer, putting aside the documents he was sorting through. As he did that, he discreetly slipped the page that had Barton’s name on it into a dossier.

“You do realize this prohibition you put on me will hurt the mission more than it will hurt me, right? You’re sending in rookies when you need surgical precision. And for what? To spite me?” 

“Agent Ward is more capable than you think. And May will be with him as contingency.”

“May? Melinda May? You’re pulling in May in my place!?”

“Barton. Please sit down.” Phil told him. Clint was right, they needed their best people on this mission but he would do what he had to do to enforce the rules. And remind Clint of where he stood with SHIELD and himself.

The archer folded his arms and stuck out his chin as he stood in the middle of the office stubbornly. Phil knew the look very well. He sighed.

“You disobeyed a direct order, ignored the chain of command. You abandoned your team. You risked both your life and Agent Romanoff’s. I’m not even mentioning the jet you stole. You must have realized there would be punishment for that.”

Clint scowled.

“Why not court marshal me then? Why protect me from Commander Hill? Just so you can punish me yourself?”

“First of all, this is not the army.”

Clint made a rude noise and started pacing. Phil went on,

“And secondly, yes. I’d rather have to punish you myself then see you reevaluated by people who know nothing about how my teams work.”

That gave the beta a slight pause but it was in no way enough, Phil could see he was still angry. He’d have to make Clint understand.

“If you know how I work, how Natasha works, you know I had to go in to get her. I would think that would be the opposite of abandoning my team.”

Phil stood up, he knew he was slightly shorter than the beta but he knew he could still make Clint uncomfortable. As if on cue Barton started to fidget. Coulson smiled.

“And what about Tony Stark and Captain Rogers? Rogers had to stay behind to clean up your mess. If you had taken your orders, waited to be deployed we could have formed a plan, kept it quiet, extracted Natasha without demolishing the whole facility. I am happy to have you all back alive but you almost started the third world war. You knew the situation with Syria was extremely delicate. They were on hair trigger against American soldiers.”

“As you just said, we’re not the army.”

“They don’t know or care. From Russia’s point of view the US attacked a Syrian facility. And we had, technically, infiltrated their forces. Director Fury have been pulling strings to avoid losing political ground on the behalf of the president.”

The archer stayed silent, his folded arms slowly dropping to his sides.

“But it was Natasha, Phil.” He eventually said. “They had her. They could be torturing her. Every moment meant..”

“I know.”

They stayed like that for a long moment, Clint looking vacantly at the desk behind the alpha. Phil knew all he needed to do was to give Clint time to process the enormity of what he had almost done.

Eventually the archer spoke up.

“I fucked up bad, didn’t I.”

Phil nodded. “Yes you did.”

Then he walked to the door, shut it, locked it, and turned to look at the beta. 

Wait. Just wait and Clint would know and accept what he had to do.

There was some shuffling before the beta finally gave in and knelt.

“I’m sorry sir.” He said. He didn’t sound happy about what he was saying but he sounded contrite and that was enough for now. Phil took a step towards him and put his hand on Clint’s head.

“Tell me you understand why I have to take you off the field.”

Clint nodded then cleared his throat, “So Commander Hill wouldn’t file a report against me.”

“Partly yes, but that’s not the main reason. Try harder Clint.”

“I disobeyed your orders. I almost caused a war. I got Stark hurt.”

“Stark’s injury wasn’t your fault.”

“I should have seen the missile.”

Phil dug his hand in Clint’s hair and tightened his hold to emphasize his point.

“It wasn’t your fault. You will not feel guilty about that.”

Clint nodded when he let go.

“What else?” Phil asked, “Why else do I have to punish you?”

Clint’s breathing was starting to quiet down, Phil could see his shoulders relax and his palms fall open at his sides. It wasn’t often that he put Clint down like this, but sometimes it worked best at getting through to the betas head. Phil knew the archer excelled at holding a grudge against himself and carrying guilt. This was what Phil could do to absolve him.

“I don’t know, sir.” This time his voice wasn’t even tight. He was looking at the floor but Phil could hear it in his voice that Clint was giving up. Giving up for his alpha.

“You have been under my command since you stepped in to SHIELD. I’ve seen you change. I have seen Natasha change. Become better, stronger. I’ve seen what you could become. And with little help, you’ve exceeded all of my expectations.I’ve seen your loyalty, your determination and your dedication. Do you think this means nothing to me?”

The answering “No, sir.” was subdued.

“What do you think you mean to me Clint?” Phil’s hand moved to the exposed nape of Clint’s neck. The beta would have memorized the answer by now.

“It means we are your agents, sir.”

“That’s right. But I’m not asking about Natasha, Clint. I’m asking about you.”

He felt the archer shiver. When he spoke, his voice was deep and reverent.

“I am yours. I’m your beta sir.”

There. The answer Phil wanted to hear.

“Good boy. And what would have happened if I hadn’t pulled you off active duty for now?”

“Commander Hill would have reported me for insubordination. I would be tried and...”

Phil watched as understanding dawned on Clint. The beta looked up for a fleeting second and then turned his gaze back down immediately.

“Tell me Clint.” He pushed. He wanted to make sure Clint understood why he did this.

“I would still be punished. But it wouldn’t be by you. You didn’t want anyone else punishing me. Because.. Because I belong to you.”

“Yes. You belong to me.” Phil squatted in front of Clint and tipped his head back to look into the archers eyes.

“I wouldn’t have been able to control what they would have decided on. I couldn’t let them decide for you. I could have lost you. Clint, I could have lost you in Syria. Then when you came back alive, I could’ve lost you to SHIELD bureaucrats who have no idea how valuable you are.”

Clint looked at him with pleading eyes for a moment then he leaned forward to put his head on Phil’s lap.

“I’m sorry, sir.” He said again and Phil could hear the tremble in his voice even when it was muffled. He ran his hands through Clint’s hair, petting the beta until Clint let it all wash over him. Then he stood up and pulled Clint up with him.

The archer swayed a bit but he was quick to find his footing. Compared to his obstinate stance when he had first come in, now he was standing there, hanging his head, looking a bit like a lost child even with all the battle gear on him.

“You will be taken off operations for the next two months.” He told Clint but the beta merely nodded in acceptance. Only then Phil took Clint’s face in his hands to place a kiss on his lips. 

“And you will stop feeling guilty. Your punishment is already served. I don’t want you punishing yourself.”

At that Clint hesitated for a moment but then nodded again. Phil went back behind his desk to sit down and pulled the filed he had been working on in front of him.

“You may come and kneel next to me until you feel better. I have some work to finish before midnight. Then we can go home.” He said and Clint was quick to obey. As soon as he knelt next to Phil’s chair, the alphas free hand drifted to the betas hair. Then all was peaceful and silent.

\--

“So I’ve seen Stark’s medical report.” Clint said conversationally as Phil buttoned his crisp shirt in front of the mirror. He checked his collar to make sure it was straight before swinging his tie over his head. Then he walked to Clint and the beta sat up in bed to help him tie it. 

He was still naked and his hair was all over the place. But Phil liked Clint looking like this, well fucked and calm. After the night they’d had, the beta had slept peacefully and woken up in a good mood. It wasn’t often Clint stayed in Phil’s place but Phil cherished the mornings when he did. Just as he didn’t actually need help with tying his own ties but it made all the difference when Clint did it, even if it looked exactly the same as when he himself tied it.

Clint patted the collars of Phil’s shirt unnecessarily and Phil kissed him.

“Yes. Interesting read, isn’t it.”

“I’d say troubling. What is Fury’s plan for dealing with Stark’s amnesia?”

“It is not decided yet. But the Captain seems to be taking an interest in Stark’s state.”

Phil went to shrug on his jacket but when he turned Clint was out of the bed and was holding it for him to put on. He let the beta dress him. When Phil was ready Clint smirked.

“Oh what shall I do now with all the free time in my hands, I’m off duty, my alphas going to work. I should probably cook and clean and shit.” He intoned in a simpering voice. 

Clint’s nipples were right there so Phil gave into the temptation and pinched one in reprimand.

“Ow.” 

“You know you like it Barton.” He smiled back. “And in any case, you’re not off duty. You have work to do. I want you tailing Stark.”

“Tailing Stark? Why?”

“Because he is a walking target. And I get the feeling there is something we’re missing. If the information that he is vulnerable gets out we may have a crisis.”

“I thought you said Cap was taking an interest.”

“Yes. And I want to find out why.”

“Maybe he just thought Stark could use protection. Like you said.”

Phil scratched his chin, replaying what he had seen on the Turkish border in his head. How Tony had called for the Captain. Something was wrong.

“No. There’s something he’s not telling us. Find out for me.” He said. 

“Yes, sir.” Clint answered seriously in the face of direct orders.

“Good boy.” Phil kissed him and left to go face the music. He owed a lot of people and he had lots of work to do. Buying the right to decide on Clint’s discipline had come at a high price. It was time for him to pay up.


End file.
